Maid
by MarioKirbySonicFan14
Summary: Rouge asked Knuckles to help clean her penthouse. And Things take a turn for better... LEMON! MATURE AUDIENCES ONLY!


Maid

By

MKSfan14

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything concerning Sonic the Hedgehog.**

Spring: A time for blossoming, a time for the beauty of Nature to thaw out from ice and bloom into colorful flowers: a time for love and media-considered "Spring cleaning"… Knuckles the Echidna, exited a lifted elevator that halted at the top floor of the tallest and biggest apartments in Station Square at 4:30. He wore black pants and grey undershirt and was 18.

The echidna's girlfriend, Rouge the Bat, had asked him to help spruce up her apartment. Although he was devoted to guarding the sacred Master Emerald at the floating Angel Island, Knuckles sometimes wished he could do other things he had in mind. Also, his wish got granted when the echidna and bat became boyfriend and girlfriend. Each were both stubborn to admit their true feeling at first, but manage to let the truth out five months ago.

Knuckles stopped at a hot pink with the numbers in silver "3001". He looked down to a piece of paper that had the same number order. He smiled as the found his destination. He knocked the door three

times and heard the seductive verbal response, "It's open!" Knuckles entered and looked around to see the two-story apartment room. There was exotic furniture and there was a wall of windows,

giving a fantastic scene. The scenery was what impressed the echidna as he said, "Wow… isn't that a good view…" "Well hey, Knuckie…" a woman's voice greeted. He looked to a staircase and his eyes

widened, iris and pupils shrank, and his mouth was agape. He saw Rouge, age 20 strutting downstairs, swaying her hips. She was clad in an erotic black and white maid's uniform that had the basic

features: the puffy-short sleeves, the black dress tightly hugging the bat's body and showing off the blouse-veiled bosom, short white gloves, thigh-length stockings harnessed by an erotic belt, heeled

shoes, tiny apron secured in a bow, even wearing the frilly headpiece. Her right hand held a feather duster. Knuckles felt entranced and possessed by his lover's beauty.

Rouge neared her entranced boyfriend and lightly kissed his cheek. "Thank you for coming on such short noticed, Sweetie…" She purred. After a moment of blankness, Knuckles shook his head and regained his consciousness. "Oh…uh…" He smiled, "No problem, Babe." He neared the bat kissed her on her delicate crimson lips. Although she enjoyed the kiss herself, Rouge parted and warned, "Now Knuckie, you can smooch me later. Right now I want to start cleaning before the day's out." Knuckles just sighed, "Alright. What can I do first?"

The cleaning began. Knuckles cleaned the bottom floor of the apartment, while Rouge took the top floor. On several occasions, Knuckles looked up to his jewel-hunting lover, and would be entranced

again. And just twice, Rouge bent over and the echidna accidently caught good up-skirt shots of her red panties. Seeing the bat's sexy undergarments made Knuckles grow hard somewhere. So he

turned away and went back to work. Rouge, on the other hand, knew Knuckles looked at her well-rounded rear and wanted it to happen. It was no accident. She smiled smoothly as her thoughts raced,

_"That's it, Knuckie. You know you want to pound my tight rear so much…" _The cleaning took three hours. The orange afternoon sun beamed through the windows and made the spotless apartment glisten. But not for long…

Asked by Rouge, Knuckles began to take out brown, white-coated candles and lit them. "I don't get it…" He mumbled to himself, "Why would Rouge want me to light up candles when it's not even

nightfall, yet?" As all the candles were lit, the wall of windows was sealed and darkened the room, but the candles were fortunately lit like Rouge asked. Knuckles felt surprised. "Knuckles…" Rouge

purred in the dark. "Uh…Rouge… What's going on?" The sound of footsteps was heard and he looked behind. He saw Rouge strutting up slowly t him with here aquamarine eyes half closed. When near,

the bat wrapped her arms around Knuckles' neck and pressed her chest to his. She closed her eyes and pressed her lips to Knuckles and engaged in tongue-wrestling. The echidna couldn't resist. He

closed his amethyst-colored eyes and made his tongue fought back. They moaned in ecstasy and wanted more. Because they were so occupied in the fierce kissing, the couple could only wobble to the nearest chair. Knuckles landed inside while Rouge's head landed between his legs.

The bat and echidna breathed heavily. "That's… always… so awesome…" Knuckles panted. Rouge stood up and curtsied. "Thank you, Master…" She said. "Master?" Knuckles questioned. The bat lean

forward and kissed her boyfriend, "Absolutely. You worked so hard on helping me clean my home. So now you get a nice reward…" Rouge got to her knees and continued, "Starting off…with this."

Knuckles started to moan as Rouge began to rub his covered crotch. "Oh…oh, Rouge…" The bat was rubbing where the testicles lie. After getting Knuckles aroused, Rouge undid the pants' zipper and

hauled out the echidna's red rod in full erection. The bat gazed at it with shining eyes. "Oh my… what must I do with your cock, Master?" She acted. "Simple…" Knuckles said deeply, "Suck on it. And as

soon as I tell you that I'm about to cum, put my cock between your tits." Rouge nodded. She started, slowly and sensually, to lick the appendage, but it abruptly ended When Knuckle brought her head

to his. "Babe, I said suck my cock, not lick it. After you made your correction, continue." Rouge was surprised by her boyfriend's dominance, and was hornier that ever. "Yes, Master." She opened her

mouth and took the member in. She started to bob her head up and down, slowly. But she intends to speed up when ordered. Knuckles gripped the chair, moaned louder as the pleasure increased.

"Rouge…! Go faster… please…" The red echidna was feeling warm, so he removed his undershirt and tossed it aside. Rouge obeyed and dipped faster giving out muffled moans as she sucked. Knuckles

held his eyes shut tight as his climax was imminent. "Rouge! I'm gonna cum! Stop the sucking!" Rouge followed the order and removed the male member from her mouth. She smacked her lips slowly as she enjoyed the meaty taste.

Rouge looked up her boyfriend, "May I start the tit-humping, Master?" Knuckles smiled as he thought up another idea. "No, I got something better." He moved from the chair and got Rouge to sit down as

he went on top of her. "Let's make-out a bit, and then you can work on your next assignment. "I love that, sir…" Rouge said. Knuckles pressed his lips to that of the bat's own and let their tongues go

crazy. As the kissing chaos rose, Knuckles' gloveless hands squeezed Rouge's large breasts, making her muffle out moans. The echidna rubbed the mounds in a circular motion and noticed something

about the touch. As their lips parted, Knuckles spoke, "Babe, you're not wearing a bra, are you?" Rouge gave a lustful smile, "Only for you, Master…" "Thank you, Maid…" Noticing buttons, the echidna

undid them down. And when the final button was disassembled, Knuckles opened the blouse to reveal Rouge's breasts that bounced a little. "You just relax, Rouge." The echidna obliged, "I'll take care of

this…" He positioned his member between the bat's mounds, held them together to secure it, and humped away at the medium pace. Knuckles moaned at the pleasure he worked himself on. Rouge

added on by licking the tip of the member whenever it became visible. Wanting more pleasure, Knuckles humped faster and made Rouge shout, "Ah! Master, that feels so great!" The echidna pants

loudly as he humped fast. It wasn't long until he finally said, "Maid! Here it comes!" "I'll clean it up!" Rouge shouted by the immense pleasure. After sever super-fast humps, Knuckles screamed as his

seed fired out from his cock, "Rouge!" The seed landed on the bat's face and above her breasts. Like she said, Rouge cleaned up herself…by wiping up the seed with her hands and disposing the load

into her mouth and swallowed. "That's so hot…" Knuckles panted, "Now, how does my seed taste, Maid?" Rouge smiled and spoke the truth when she answered, "Wonderful… How else may I please you, sir?"

A minute later, Rouge unfolded a couch into a bed to make thing more comfortable. Knuckles rewarded his girlfriend with a passionate kiss. After the lip-connecting lasted five seconds, the echidna went

on the bed and lie down on his back. He tapped a spot for Rouge, "On your knees, here." He ordered. The bat obeyed, and got on the bed in the ordered position. "Now you are to rub you pussy in my

face…" Knuckles began and stopped to reach behind and grabbed Rouge's nearest butt-cheek and squeezed, "…while your sexy butt's facing my eyes." "Yes, Master." Rouge said and nodded. She

assumed position above her boyfriend's face, standing up, and stripped off her damp panties, revealing her moisturized flower. Now on her knees, Rouge lowered down to the point where her flower

met Knuckles' mouth and started to rub at his face. The echidna started to lick the petals, making the bat moan in lust. "Ah…oh…ooh…" She grabbed one of her breasts and used her fingers to tweak her

nipples. The bat looked down and saw her lover's member starting to droop. She prevented the softening by starting to rub the shaft, making the echidna moan. As Knuckles licked Rouge's flower, it

dampened more and he could taste the juices. The echidna didn't want his love to orgasm just yet. So to make her stop, he pleasures the bat by pinching her clitoris. "Ohh…!" Rouge cried in ecstasy and got on all fours.

Knuckles got up, on his knees, behind Rouge's rear. The bat looked back and asked, "Master, are you planning to drill my rear?" "You bet I am…" "Well, then…you'll need these to work on that…" From a

pocket in on her small apron, Rouge took out a condom and small bottle of lubricant. Knuckles smiled as he was handed the sex items. "Thanks you, Maid." As his member was once again hardened, the

echidna slid the condom on and lubed it up as well as his lover's anus. Rouge shivered when the cool-temped lube touched her body. "Let the _real_ fun…begin…" Knuckles said deeply. As his shaft

penetrated the bat's tight rear, she shut her eyes tightly and let out a pain-filled scream, making the echidna stop his penetration. "Sorry, Rouge. Are you okay?" He asked with concern. The bat only

gasped, "Knuckles… pound me! I want more! You want more!" Knuckles leaned in and said deeply in the bat's ear, "If you want it so bad, then beg for it…" Rouge looked back with scintillating sky-blue

eyes and pleaded, "Master…please…I love the feeling of you inside me. Pound me good and hard…" Knuckles smiled and granted his maid's wish. He gave a powerful and fast thrust into Rouge's ample

rear and repeated over and over. The bat's eyes widened at the pleasure and screamed in extreme ecstasy, "AHH! AH! AH! OH! OH, THIS IS SO AMAZING!" As he kept on pounding the bat's rear,

Knuckles hauled Rouge up to his chest and held her. The couple pressed their lips together and their tongues fought with insane passion for one another. "Master Knuckles!" Rouge cried, feeling her

peak, "I'm gonna cum!" Still thrusting, Knuckles replied, "Same here, baby. Let it all out!" Seconds later, Rouge had her orgasm spray on the furniture and she screamed, "Knuckie!" Knuckles gave one

more powerful thrust and he released his seed, which hit the condom's barrier. "Rouge!" He yelled out. The couple collapsed, sweating and breathing for air. Knuckles still had strength and slowly exited Rouge's rear and discard the condom. They wouldn't just waist that time. The echidna and bat gave light kisses and looked into their eyes.

After regaining strength, Rouge asked, "Are you pleased, Master?" the echidna chickled, "So far…" He rolled on top of his lover and whispered deeply in her ear, "…so awesome…" He sensually licked the

bat's neck, which made her moan. She wrapped her legs around the echidna's waist and gazed at her mate. She had to speak out, "Master…I love you. Not for your amazing endurance, but for you."

Knuckles kissed Rouge's cheek and said, "I love you, Rouge. People think you're some immoral cheap broad, but you're a woman that has love." He got on his knees and show his member, still erect, and

asked, "Will you do the honor this time?" Rouge smiled, "With _great_ pleasure…" She took out another condom from her apron pocket. She held Knuckles' member, which made his shiver in pleasure, and

slid the rubber shield on. The bat settled on her back and spread her legs. "I'm ready, Master…" Knuckles smiled and wasted no time to pounce on the bat and drill her womanhood. Rouge started

moaning loudly and wrapped her arms and legs around her mate. "AH! AHH! KNUCKLES, PLAY WITH ME! PLEASE!" Knuckles smiled at the bat's erotic idea. He held Rouge's waist with one hand and

fondled with her left breast with the other. He squeezed the mound, not too hard, tweaked the nipple and suckled on it, sending Rouge's mind into frenzy. The mating went on for a while, but the couple

wished it could last as long as they wished. The couples' peak was rising quickly. And Knuckles was the first to shout, "Rouge…I'm gonna cum again!" "Me too, Knuckie! Let's cum together again!" As the thrusts went faster, Knuckles had his orgasm that lasted five seconds. Rouge, wide-eyed, let her orgasm flow madly. The couple screamed their names loudly.

The couple crashed on the unfolded bed, breathing more heavily. It took five minutes for Knuckles to regain energy to discard the second condom. He returned to Rouge. With the bat's back facing, the echidna lay behind her and held her waist lightly. Rouge turned her head as far as she could, and let Knuckles give her one last sweet kiss. And now they laid their heads down, but whispered to each other, "I love you, (Rouge)(Knuckles)." And they fell asleep with the warmth of their love-filled bodies surrounding them.


End file.
